


Inch by Inch

by Isis



Category: Anya's Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: You tasted freedom once. You're not giving up on it.





	Inch by Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



At first, you're furious. 

But then you realize something. You can only lift your finger-bone a short distance in the air before it drops back to the ground. Pushing the bone through the loosely-compacted dirt is harder. You can't move it – move _yourself_ – very far before you need to rest. But when you stop pushing, the bone doesn't fall. 

_You_ don't fall.

You can climb out of the well yourself. Toward the surface, inch by inch.

It will take a long time, but that's all right. You've got nothing _but_ time. You've waited for ninety years. What's a few more?


End file.
